


Castiel's Deans

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach balls, Dreams, Episode: s01e03 Mudd's Women, Lots of naked Dean Winchesters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do angels dream? Yes - and Dean Winchester is about to find out just what his own personal angel (who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition) dreams about.</p><p>Large balls are involved......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Deans

Do angels dream?

It was ridiculous that Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to man in a manly-like manner, found himself increasingly wondering about such a pointless question. Cas was all angel'ed up again, which was good, but he lived at the Bunker now and, bizarrely, he slept. He clearly didn't need to, but it was one of the human activities which he enjoyed, like showering.

Dean shook his head to try to rid it of the image of a naked Cas under the Bunker's efficient showers. What was wrong with him lately?

The thing was, Dean had grown used to waking and finding those piercing blue eyes watching over him from across some darkened motel room in the back end of nowhere. And despite his frequent and loud objections, he had grown quite fond of the safe feeling as he had gone back to sleep, knowing an angel had his back. But a few mornings back he had gone to Cas' room to call him for breakfast, and found the angel twitching in his sleep, and the little guy had looked so adorably cute that....

The hunter looked around anxiously, hoping that there were no witnesses to his sudden chick-flick moment. No such luck. Gabriel was sat across the kitchen table, predictably sucking on a lollipop. Which meant, of course, that he knew what Dean was thinking. Damn!

The archangel grinned.

“Can't have you getting distracted and off your game, Dean-o!” he smirked. “We're God's warriors, not designed to have such fripperies as dreams. But Cas has been human, and spent too long with you, so of course he dreams. Bet you'd like to know what, eh?”

Dean opened his mouth to make a snarky reply, but before he could say anything, Gabriel pushed something across the table. It was a small pendant-like thing, a beige diamond-shape with the number '1' on it. Dean had the vague feeling he'd seen something like it before, and reached forward to touch it......

…. and everything went dark.

+~+~+

He was in some sort of wood, wearing the necklace and, apparently, nothing else. Thanks, Gabriel!

There was the sound of voices from up ahead, and Dean weaved carefully between the trees until he could see who (or what) was there. The wood ended at a small lake with a waterfall, the voices coming from behind a nearby low wall that clearly bordered some sort of property. But the wall didn't draw Dean's attention; he was staring in shock at the man showering under the waterfall, and the two men enjoying a picnic on the lakeside nearby.

They were him! They were all – him! They all wore the same sort of necklace that he did, and they were all naked and..... him!

Dean had a sudden and very interesting idea as to just where this was going. Bracing himself, he walked from the wood to a gate in the wall, and entered the property. The two Deans picnicking by the lake didn't even notice him.

Holy Mother of God!

Inside the wall, it was like something out of a 1930s health film. A large house opened out onto a well-kept garden, with two more naked Deans tending it. And there was Cas, lounging on a recliner in his shorts, smiling as another naked Dean waited on him with a drink. Cas ran a hand over the Deans' broad chest, and Dean bit back a possessive growl.

He was distracted again by the four naked Deans playing volleyball – it was somehow weirder to see himself naked in real life that watching himself on camera – but pulled himself together and walked towards the angel. Then the waiter bent down and licked the angel's chest, and the hunter positively snarled.

Cas looked up, and for the second time that evening, everything went black.

+~+~+

“What did you do?” Sam asked patiently.

Dean pulled his knees up to his chest and did a manly pout.

“Nothin'” he said defensively. Cas was the creepy creeper who had made loads of copies of him so he could...... ew! Why the hell hadn't he asked for the original?

“Sam”, came the angel's deep voice, “I would like to talk with your brother. Alone.”

It was his smitey voice. Sam left the room in a hurry. Dean half-turned away from the angel, still doing a manly pout.

“You are upset with me”, Cas said softly.

“Well, yeah!” Dean snarked. “I mean, I feel......”

He stopped. That damned annoying thing called his conscience was still telling him that, if he'd have had Cas' power, he'd have done exactly the same thing. Maybe not some frou-frou hippie house with big beach-balls, but definitely with lots of Cas'es. Fuck!

“You made it patently clear that you have never thought of me in a sexual way”, Cas said quietly. “I know we have a profound bond, but.....”

“What if I did?” Dean blurted out.

There was an agonizing twenty-four seconds of silence. Then the angel walked round to face Dean, and the look in his eyes was positively feral.

“I don't share!” he growled. “Dean, if you and I were together, it would be forever. Do you understand what that means? No casual hook-ups, no flirting, nothing.”

Dean stared into those bottomless blue eyes, and shivered. This was an aeons-old being who had seen the rise and fall of the dinosaurs, battled countless evil beings, and yet, impossibly, loved him.

“I love you”, he said, hardly believing that he was saying those words even as he spoke them. “I guess I always have, Cas. I was just too dumb to see it.”

“Then I believe that I will have to educate you”, Cas smirked.

Dean smiled at him.

“Because”, the angel went on, “that was not the only dream I had of you.”

Uh oh.........


End file.
